Mercedes Horror
Mercedes Paula Horror is the only daughter of Peach Morrell and Rocky Horror. Biography Before Peach and Rocky's wedding, Peach discovers she is pregnant once again with another one of Rocky's children, and is told she will have a daughter. Peach is proud, though she wanted to have three sons, but is so far not neglectful towards Mercedes because she is a daughter. Mercedes was shortly born after her parents' wedding and immeditately inherits her father's strength as she squeezes the life out of her godmother's finger when she tries to tickle Mercedes. AJ is regularly annoyed with Mercedes, but grows to love her and is excited to become an older brother to teach her things and Rocky is thrilled to make her into a Daddy's Girl, in which, Mercedes does. Personality Mercedes can be outright selfish at times over the time she grows, but she means well and will be willing to admit she's sorry. She is also dim-witted at times due to having Peach and Rocky for parents and is very unintelligent at times, even more so than her older brother. AJ finds Mercedes to be a real pain and the feeling is mutual like a typical brother and sister. Mercedes also plays a responsible older sister to her baby brother, Peter, and often messes with him, though he takes offense to her pet name for him 'Little Stinker'. It is unknown how Mercedes is in school, but she seems to be best friends with Quinn Vitus. Mercedes is also often spoiled by Rocky which usually causes AJ to run away from home, but she can be very rebellious and tends to use her demon powers no matter how many times her mother tells her not to. Powers/Abilities Fire Breathing- Like most demons, Mercedes is able to breathe fire, mostly when she is angered, stressed or in a bad mood. Wing Growth- Mercedes tends to grow wings just for show and wants to have great wings like her great-grandfather, Satan. Cthulu language- Mercedes often yells at her mother after baring her fangs and speaks in a deadly language as opposed to a disgruntled child swearing against his/her parents. Family Peach Morrell (mother) Rocky Horror (father) Staci of Hell (maternal aunt) Teri Morrell (maternal aunt) AJ Horror (older brother) Peter Horror (younger brother) Blaze Bentley (half-brother) Lucifer (maternal grandfather) Satan (maternal great-grandfather) Trivia * She does not have any feminine features reminiscent of her mother's earlier years. * Though her mother denies it, Mercedes actually wants to be one of the next rulers of Hell as 'evil is cool' * Mercedes claims, in order to make AJ feel better, she shares his ability to talk to dead people. * Her middle name is derived from Peach's mother. * Due to her father having half a brain and her mother fooling around, she is not very intelligent and is joked for having a quarter of a brain. * Her appearance makes her seem as though a tomboy Shirley Temple. Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Aunts Category:Demons Category:Horror family Category:Morrell family